


Water you doing?

by QuarantineWriter



Series: Team Avatar Adventures [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Oh no never make Katara mad, Pun titles are great, or else you’re gonna get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarantineWriter/pseuds/QuarantineWriter
Summary: Someone has pranked Katara, and she isn’t letting these troublemakers get off easy.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka, Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Team Avatar Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Water you doing?

It's a beautiful and peaceful afternoon in a small Earth Kingdom village. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and—wait. How is Katara soaking wet? There's barely a cloud in the sky. Everyone in the area looked just as surprised as she was. It seemed Katara's lovely day of strolling through the village to buy supplies for the team stopped being so lovely, but how? She waterbended her clothes dry then began looking around for any sort of clues that led to this. Maybe a waterbender? A leaking pipe that suddenly burst open?

 _There has to be something or someone that did this,_ Katara thought.

After a few minutes of searching to no avail, she left to go back to the rest of the team hiding out in the woods. She was first greeted by Sokka.

"Hey, Katara, did you buy those meat skewers I asked for?" he asked while jumping around excitedly with a smile on his face.

"No, Sokka. Sorry, but my shopping got cut off," said Katara.

He gasped. "What happened? What cruel monster could do such a cruel thing to cruelly stop my dear sister from buying me meat skewers on this cruel day? Oh, the cruelty that I have faced is far too much."

"You're overacting again, besides it's just one day without meat. It won't kill you."

"That's what you think. Anyways, why did your shopping get cut off?"

Katara explained the events of what had happened to her earlier. After explaining, she had a sudden pause and started looking around.

"Hold on. Where's Aang and Toph?" she asked.

"I think they're off training or something. I didn't really get to ask them 'cause they seemed to be in a hurry for whatever reason."

And as if on cue, Aang and Toph started approaching the two Water Tribe siblings.

"Hey, Katara! You're back early!" Toph shouted at them.

"Nice to see you're back safe." Aang noticed Katara looking a bit ticked off. "What's the problem? You don't seem too happy."

"Well, you see, today I somehow got soaked with water by someone and I just can't let it go," Katara replied.

"Wait, earlier you said someone _or_ something," said Sokka.

"Pffft. Ironic, isn't it? A waterbender who can't handle getting splashed with water," Toph teased.

"That's like saying you're fine getting hit with a boulder or Zuko is—well, umm... his scar," said Katara.

"Ok true, but it's water. Wa-ter. W-A-T-E-R. Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

"You wanna go, huh? Think you're so tough... Toph?"

"Tuff-tuff," Aang said, which prompted a few snickers from Sokka.

Before either one of them could land a punch on each other, Aang had already stepped in between them in order stop the fight and prevent the two benders from hurting each other or themselves.

"Guys, please. Fighting won't solve anything."

"That's what you always say, Twinkletoes," Toph said.

"Katara, are you ok? That water thing must be quite a big deal to ya," said Sokka.

"I'm fine. It's just that someone could get sick if whoever doing this keeps splashing other people, and I don't think the person playing this prank can see that. Others aren't as lucky to just be able to dry themselves as quickly as me," Katara replied.

"Well, if it's that bad." Sokka quickly ran to his bag to get his detective hat, then ran back just as quick as he left. "I can offer some of my world class detective skills to help take down this pranker."

"Thanks, Sokka. How about you two? Your seismic sense can really help us and Aang, you can fly around looking for the culprit," Katara said.

"No thanks, I'm still trying to help Aang with earthbending and honestly, I really don't understand why you're going through so much with a harmless little prank," Toph replied.

"Didn't you just listen to what I said earlier about someone getting sick? Toph, I knew you're blind, but I didn't know you're also deaf."

"Hahah, very funny." She started heading back into the forest with Aang. "Let me know when you do catch this person, so I can tell them they did a great job annoying you."

————————————————————————————————————

Katara and Sokka made their way to the place in the village where she was pranked. They both started investigating, eventually something catches Sokka's eye.

"Hey, I think I found something. It looks like a note." He opened it up and they both read "Look up...?"

They were suddenly dowsed with water from above them.

"Ahh, not again!" Katara screamed.

"The culprit has to be here somewhere. We have to start searching right now... or after you dry us," Sokka said.

Katara agreed, dried herself then Sokka, and started running around and looking for said culprit. "Sokka, look! There's footprints here!"

"Wait a minute, these are footprints."

"Ok, and?"

"Any normal person wouldn't be running barefoot, unless it's—"

"Toph. Now the question is how did she bend the water."

"Isn't it obvious now? Aang is definitely a part of all this!"

"Would he actually do something like this? Considering he's all about peace and stuff it's kinda hard to see him doing these sort of things."

"He's still a kid, Katara, just like you and me." His face lit up and he put on a smile which went from ear to ear.

"If you have that face on, you've got something on your mind. What is it?"

"I'm glad you asked, but I need you to come a bit closer, so I can tell you without anyone hearing. Just in case." He started whispering his plan to Katara.

It was almost dusk and the two Water Tribe siblings haven't gone back to the camp yet. In the camp, Toph and Aang were competing with each other to see who can stack more rocks to make the tallest tower while they were talking about the day they had.

"Are you sure the both of them won't know it's us?" Aang asked.

"Ssshhhh, keep your voice down, Twinkletoes. You never know when they'll come back, but nah, they'll never know what hit 'em. Why are you so scared anyways? They probably think you'll never do this kind of stuff," Toph said.

"Oh right, sorry. And I don't really know. There's just something I felt like we forgot to cover..."

"...The footprints? They'll just think they're someone else's prints, plus it ends after a few steps and doesn't follow us back here, since I travelled underground. You travelled through the air, so you don't even have a single print on the ground."

"Aang! Toph! We're back and we got something you both might like!" Both of the troublemakers' rock towers got knocked over from the surprise.

"I still had a higher tower before it fell," said Toph quickly.

"I was two rocks away from beating you. I guess that's 0–3 now, isn't it?" Aang sighed.

"C'mon. I wanna see what this 'something' is. Race you there."

They then made their way to the others.

It's a beautiful and peaceful sunset in the Earth Kingdom. Birds are settling, flowers are resting, and—wait. It seems that two certain benders just got what they deserved. They were soaking wet from head to toe by none other than Katara herself.

"What was that?" Toph whined in disgust.

"I think we got a taste of our own medicine," Aang said, surprisingly smiling.

"What are you smiling about, Twinkletoes?"

"Nothing, it's just so fun being with you all. You all feel like family to me." He smiled while looking at all of them. Together.

"Why do I feel like this revenge plan didn't work," Sokka said.

"That's what you get for trying to mess with the best waterbender around." Katara laughed, mainly at Toph because their plan didn't seem to work on Aang.

"Why, you—" Toph was still very angry and started chasing Katara around. Aang and Sokka were too tired to intervene, so they just sat down and enjoyed the show.

————————————————————————————————————

 **A/N:** This work onwards, why not have a little challenge of sorts. From time to time I’ll list a reference or two from another piece of media, and I’d like you to guess it. There’s no prize, I just thought it’d be fun lol. Comment down the franchise or media you think the reference is from, as well as which line or scene in my fic has the reference in. First one who gets it “wins”. **Hint: It’s from an indie game.**

Hope ya enjoyed this one-shot! Criticism is much appreciated and if you liked this, then why not consider leaving a kudos or comment, or maybe even both :)) See ya in the next one!


End file.
